As vehicle options become more robust and complex, vehicle users are often presented with user options. As an example, many current vehicles are equipped with an electronic program guide (EPG) that may provide navigation controls, audio options, video options, vehicle options, etc. In response to selection of one or more of these options, content may be provided in the form of radio broadcasts, video broadcasts, and navigation commands, among others. Thus, there is a desire to reduce and/or streamline the options presented to vehicle users.